


Watching BBC Sherlock

by that_awkward_lesbian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Funny, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Series, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson Being Idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_awkward_lesbian/pseuds/that_awkward_lesbian
Summary: So I got this idea when I was reading my favourite sherlock characters watch sherlock for like the fifth time and since I love sherlock so much I decided I will try to write one since I read to many of these for different fandoms myself so sorry if it isn't good I will trySo welcome to my take on Sherlock characters watch BBC Sherlock!P. S this is set after season 2
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Mary Morstan, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes & Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue : The Beginning

Hi welcome this is how I got the sherlock characters to watch Sherlock BBC I hope you like it if not don't read it

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Prologue : The Beginning  
00x00  
(Part 1/1)   
[This means I'm talking]   
{This means it's the scrip/ video talking} 

Prologue 

Third person pov 

It had been two weeks since Sherlocks suicide John hasn't been himself, he hasn't smiled or been to 221B Baker Street. 

But today was different so he got dressed and left Lestardes place since he didn't have the courage to go to Baker Street he had asked Lestarde if he could bunk with him. 

Lestarde had already gone to work so John just messaged him saying he left and Thank you for letting him stay. 

John began walking to his old home passing all the streets, watching all the taxis and cars that drove by him. 

He soon got there he hesitated as he reached to open the door that started his life again, but he didn't have to it opened on its own. 

There stood the sad but smiling face of Mrs Hudson, she too looked like she had been crying and not sleeping well like John. 

"oh John" she said sadly John stepped forward and hugged her Mrs Hudson hugged back. 

They pulled apart and they walked up to John and sherlocks old flat, John took his time still not fully ready to open the door once more. 

They soon made it Mrs Hudson opened the door with John's key he had given her when sherlock died. 

The flat was the same still as disorganised as much as John cleaned, a thin layer of dust had settled in the room. 

He looked to the kitchen, a few of Sherlocks experiments where still left out on the kitchen table laying there waiting to be used. 

John sat in his old chair breathing in through his nose trying not to cry even though he felt tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he looked around at the things Sherlock had owned. 

He had heard Mrs Hudson walk in to the kitchen to make tea just like she used to but now for only a person short. 

A few minutes later Mrs Hudson came out with fresh cups of tea and her homemade biscuits that were still warm. 

John sighed heavily as he eat and drank his tea and biscuit, thinking back on the past and how he met sherlock. 

Smiling sadly he finished his drink and food just as he began to stand up he felt dizzy, putting a hand on the chair to steady himself. 

But he fell unconscious anyway... 

The same things happened at Scotland yard to Detective Inspector Greg Lestarde, Sargent Sally Donavan and Phillip Anderson. 

Once again the dizzy spell happened to Molly Hooper at St Bartholomew's Hospital

Also to one Mycroft Holmes at his home Holmes Manor had it happened. 

Time skip... 

As John came too he saw that he was in some kind of cinema but with know doors. 

The chairs they sat in surrounded them like the ocean they were each all a Crimson red and soft to the touch and comfy enough too sleep in. 

There were lights on the sides of the wall like you seen in cinemas, in front there sat a huge screen that stretched along the chairs everyone could see clearly what was happening. 

He turned around in his seat next to him was on his right was Mrs Hudson who was just waking up like John. 

On his left was one Greg Lestarde then next to him was Sally donavan and on her left was Phillip Anderson. 

On Mrs Hudsons right was Molly Hooper and lastly next to her was Mycroft Holmes, Anderson was the first to break the silence as everyone awoke

"where the hell are we and what happened" he yelled out, jsut then a few words appeared on the huge screen in front of them. 

{Hello and welcome John and friends to Sherlock BBC, I brought to here so I can show you the past and what possibly the future has in store for you all.} 

Everyone went ridged in their seats at sherlocks name, John looked away at the mention of his dead friend tears in his eyes again. 

"but why are you" Lestarde asked this time,more words appeared of the scene. 

{Well because 1 im bored and 2 so you can learn more about sherlock and how different he really is} 

"OK but still why just us" he asked again 

"yeah I don't want to be seeing what the freak thinks about 24/7" complained Anderson, as they said this more words appeared 

{Well sorry Anderson I still don't like you don't make me silence you for the rest of this, anyway to answer your questions Destective Inspector you guys are all main people in Sherlocks life to far.} 

At this Anderson shut his mouth covering it with his hands John smirked someone who can finally shut anderson up. 

They all then settled a little back in their chairs waiting for something to happen.

The words then came back 

{Of course sorry I forgot if you want anything like food or drinks you just have to ask and they will appear so sit abck relax and watch my favourite TV series that is Sherlock Holmes.} 

{By the way these have 4 series and two or three episodes each that are one hour long to I hope you don't have anywhere to be I'm looking at you mycroft because you will certainly be here a while} 

"what about outside this cinema what will happen you the rest of the world" asked molly since he hasn't spoken since she had woken up 

{Oh yeah time and everything it self has stopped but you haven't so when I realise you time will begin again so you won't miss anything} 

{Are you ready} 

Everyone mutely nodded their heads still a bit/ lot suspicious of what or who this person was / is 

{Then let's begin!} 

[The opening of sherlock began to play] 

{play the video if you want I love the opening} 

"wait who the hell are Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman" asked Sally 

{They are the actors of sherlock Holmee and John Watson, by the way so sorry but I believe I forgot to say that this is a TV show version of what has happened.} 

{But anyway the first episode is called 

Study in pink!} 

Then the words disappeared and the episode began to start the lights all went out the only light in the room was the huge screen in front of them. 

"wait isn't that yours and sherlock first case john dear" whispered Mrs Hudson turning to John. 

"yes it is Mrs Hudson" John whispered back just as quietly 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

The end 

Hi this is the prologue I hoped you have liked it I'm not sure how long each chapter is going to be but they will definitely be longer than 1,000 words they will probably be between 2,000 and 3,000.

Anyway don't forget to comment feedback for me be nice please I haven't done one of these before so it may be a while before the chapters come up because I will either forget about this or update something else. 

Bye! 

Word Count : 1221


	2. Chapter 1 : 01x01 Part 1

Hi this is chapter one hope you like it

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

{This means I'm talking}   
[This means it's the scrip/ video talking] 

Season 1 Episode 1   
01x01 

A study in pink 

Third person pov

{now tfor the episode to start I hope you enjoy} 

They then turned to the screen which was playing, a horrible and vivid scene played for a few seconds

(In a bedsit somewhere in London, John Watson is having a nightmare.) 

John froze at seeing that scene, Mrs Hudson put a hand over his hand reassuring him. 

"wait I thought this was about the freak not him" said Donavan as the scene played on. 

(He is reliving his Army days and his team is under fire somewhere abroad. A colleague cries out his name as the gunfire continues.) 

"oh poor John" Mrs Hudson sais sadly John patted her hand trying to comfort her,he to was having a hard time reliving these nightmares 

(Finally he jolts awake, distressed and panic-stricken. He sits up in bed wide-eyed and breathing heavily until he realises that he is safe and a long way from the war.) 

(Flopping back onto his pillow, he tries to calm his breathing as he continues to be haunted by his memories. Eventually, unable to stop himself, he begins to weep.) 

"oh John" sighed Mrs Hudson softly 

(Some time later he has sat up on the side of the bed and switched on the bedside lamp. It’s still dark outside. John sits quietly, wrapped up in his thoughts, and looks across to the desk on the other side of the room.) 

(A metal walking cane is leaning against the desk. He looks at it unhappily, then continues to gaze into the distance. He will not be sleeping again tonight.) 

"I remember that happening a lot but then" said John sadly, "then sherlock turned up and they stopped right John" said Mycroft as he finished of John's sentence 

"yes your right Mycroft" said John, Mycroft nodded his head in thought. 

(DAY TIME. The sun has finally risen and John, now wearing a dressing gown over his night wear, hobbles across the room leaning heavily on his cane. In his other hand he has a mug of tea and an apple, both of which he puts down onto the desk.) 

"that's not really much of a breakfast John dear" Mrs Hudson scolds John playfully, John smiles at her 

"I know Mrs Hudson" he said 

(The mug bears the arms of the Royal Army Medical Corps. Sitting down, he opens the drawer in the desk to get his laptop. As he lifts the computer out of the drawer, we see that he also has a pistol in there.) 

(Putting the laptop onto the desk and opening the lid he looks at the webpage which has automatically loaded. It reads, “The personal blog of Dr. John H. Watson”. The rest of the page is blank.) 

"haven't written much have you John" lestrade laughed slightly, John nodded and answered "Well I didn't have much to write about did I until sherlock" he said sadly as he remembered sherlock 

(Later he is at his psychotherapist’s office and he sits in a chair opposite her.) 

(ELLA: How’s your blog going?) 

(JOHN: Yeah, good. (He clears his throat awkwardly.) Very good.) 

"weren't very good at lying where you John" said dona an smirking everyone laughed at her comment while John glared. 

(ELLA: You haven’t written a word, have you?) 

(JOHN (pointing to Ella’s notepad on her lap): You just wrote, “Still has trust issues.”) 

(ELLA: And you read my writing upside down. D’you see what I mean?) 

(John smiles awkwardly.) 

Everyone laughed at his awkwardness. 

(ELLA: John, you’re a soldier, and it’s gonna take you a while to adjust to civilian life; and writing a blog about everything that happens to you will honestly help you.) 

(John gazes back at her, his face full of despair.) 

(JOHN: Nothing happens to me.) 

"not till I met sherlock" mumbled John knowone heard him. 

***

[OPENING CREDITS]

***

(OCTOBER 12TH. A well-dressed middle-aged business man walks across the concourse of a busy London railway station talking into his mobile phone.) 

(SIR JEFFREY: What d’you mean, there’s no ruddy car?) 

(His secretary is at his office talking into her phone as she walks across the room.) 

(HELEN: He went to Waterloo. I’m sorry. Get a cab.) 

(SIR JEFFREY: I never get cabs.) 

(Helen looks around furtively to make sure that nobody is within earshot, then speaks quietly into the phone.) 

(HELEN: I love you.) 

(SIR JEFFREY (suggestively): When?) 

(HELEN (giggling): Get a cab!) 

(Smiling as he hangs up, Sir Jeffrey looks around for the cab rank.) 

(Some unspecified time later, sitting on the floor by the window of what appears to be an office many stories above ground, Sir Jeffrey unscrews the lid of a small glass bottle which contains three large capsules.) 

(Tipping one out, he stares ahead of himself wide-eyed and afraid and puts the capsule into his mouth.) 

(Later, he is writhing on the floor in agony. We can now see that the office in which his dying body is lying is empty of furniture.) 

Everyone had solemn looks on their faces "that was the first serial killing" mumbled Lestarde. 

***

(POLICE PRESS CONFERENCE. Flanked by a police officer and another man who may be her solicitor or a family member, Sir Jeffrey’s widow is sitting at a table making a statement to the press.) 

(MARGARET PATTERSON (tearfully as she reads from her statement): My husband was a happy man who lived life to the full. He loved his family and his work – and that he should have taken his own life in this way is a mystery and a shock to all who knew him.) 

((Standing at one side of the room, Helen tries to keep control of her feelings but eventually closes her eyes and lets the tears roll down her face.)) 

***

(NOVEMBER 26TH. Two boys in their late teens are running down a street at night in the pouring rain. Gary has opened a fold-up umbrella and is trying to keep it under control in the wind, while Jimmy has his jacket pulled up over his head.) 

(He calls out in triumph when a black cab approaches with its yellow sign lit to show that it is available for hire.) 

(JIMMY: Yes, yes, taxi, yes!) 

(He whistles and waves to the taxi but it drives past. He makes an exasperated sound, then starts to head back in the direction he just came, looking round at his friend.) 

(JIMMY: I’ll be back in two minutes, mate.) 

(GARY: What?) 

(JIMMY: I’m just going home; get my mum’s umbrella.) 

(GARY: You can share mine!) 

(JIMMY: Two minutes, all right?) 

(He walks away. Some time later Gary looks at his watch, apparently worried because Jimmy has been gone for too long. He turns around and heads back in pursuit of his friend.) 

(Some unspecified time later, Jimmy sits crying and clutching a small glass bottle which contains three large capsules.) 

(He unscrews the lid, his hands shaking, and sobs. We see that he is sitting on a window ledge inside a sports centre overlooking a sports court.) 

"second serial killing" mumbled Lestarde. 

"oh that poor Boy" sighed Mrs Hudson as she watched him take the pill. 

(The following day, an article in The Daily Express runs the headline "Boy, 18,Kills himself inside sports centre".)

(JANUARY 27TH. At a public venue, a party is being held. A large poster showing a photograph of the guest of honour is labelled “Your local MP, Beth Davenport, Junior Minister for Transport.”)

(As pounding dance music comes from inside the room, one of Beth’s aides walks out of the room and goes over to her male colleague who is standing at the bar. He looks at her in exasperation.)

(AIDE 1: Is she still dancing?)

(AIDE 2: Yeah, if you can call it that.)

(AIDE 1: Did you get the car keys off her?)

(AIDE 2 (showing him the keys): Got ’em out of her bag.)

(The man smiles in satisfaction, then looks into the dance hall and frowns.)

(AIDE 1: Where is she?)

(Beth has slipped out of the venue and is standing at the side of her car searching through her handbag for her keys.)

(She sighs when she can’t find them and looks around helplessly.)

(Some unspecified time later, Beth stands inside a portacabin on a building site and sobs hysterically.)

(As she continues to cry, she reaches out a trembling hand towards a small glass bottle which contains three large capsules.)

"that's is the third one" 

"so many oh" Mrs Hudson sighed a hand on her chest as Molly rubbed her back reassuringly.

***

(POLICE PRESS CONFERENCE. Detective Inspector Lestrade sits at the table looking uncomfortable while his colleague sitting beside him, Detective Sergeant Sally Donovan, addresses the gathered press reporters.)

(DONOVAN: The body of Beth Davenport, Junior Minister for Transport, was found late last night on a building site in Greater London.)

(Preliminary investigations suggest that this was suicide. We can confirm that this apparent suicide closely resembles those of Sir Jeffrey Patterson and James Phillimore.) 

(In the light of this, these incidents are now being treated as linked. The investigation is ongoing but Detective Inspector Lestrade will take questions now.)

(REPORTER 1: Detective Inspector, how can suicides be linked? )

"finally here we are Sir" cried Donovan happily, Lestrade laughed and nodded.

(LESTRADE: Well, they all took the same poison; um, they were all found in places they had no reason to be; none of them had shown any prior indication of ...)

(REPORTER 1 (interrupting): But you can’t have serial suicides.)

(LESTRADE: Well, apparently you can.)

(REPORTER 2: These three people: there’s nothing that links them?)

(LESTRADE: There’s no link been found yet, but we’re looking for it. There has to be one.)

(Everybody’s mobile phone trills a text alert simultaneously. As they look at their phones, each message reads:)

(Wrong!)

(Donovan looks at the same message on her own phone.)

(DONOVAN: If you’ve all got texts, please ignore them.) 

"the messages I remember this happening" sighed Lestarde. 

As he did the episode stopped and the screen turned black, then the words appeared again. 

{hey peps I'm back, I decided to stop it hear so you can have a break so yeah talk amongst yourselfs}

"so that happened so far" said Molly, everyone was silent not really knowing what to say. 

{hi me again I forgot your all probably hungry so here you are} 

Suddenly food appeared and everyone grabbed some and sat back down In their chairs. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

The end 

I've finished chapter 2 sorry for the wait 

I hoped you have liked it so far don't forget to comment what you think of it 

Word count : 1804


	3. Chapter 2 : 01x01 Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back with the second part I'm so sorry for the wait I completely forgot about this
> 
> But anyway on with the chapter
> 
> _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

Hi I'm back with the second part I'm so sorry for the wait I completely forgot about this

But anyway on with the chapter

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __ _ _ _ _ _

{This means I'm talking}   
[This means it's the scrip/ video talking] 

Season 1 Episode 1   
01x01 

A study in pink 

Third person pov

As everyone was back in their chairs holding their choice food the episode began playing again.

[[Reporter 1: Just says, "Wrong".] 

[Donovan: Yeah, well, just ignore that. Okay, if there are no more questions for Detective Inspector Lestrade, I'm going to bring this session to an end.] 

[Reporter 2: But if they're suicides, what are you investigating?] 

[Lestrade: As I say, these... these suicides are clearly linked. Um, it's an... it's an unusual situation. We've got our best people investigating...] 

[( Everyones mobiles trills another text alert and again each message reads:)] 

[['Wrong!']] 

John laughs breathlessly at what sherlock was doing,while lestrade smiles sadly as he remembered when sherlock did theat to him and Donovan. 

[[REPORTER 1: Says, ‘Wrong’ again.] 

[Lestrade looks despairingly at Sally.] 

[DONOVAN (to the reporters): One more question.] 

[REPORTER 3: Is there any chance that these are murders, and if they are, is this the work of a serial killer?] 

[LESTRADE: I ... I know that you like writing about these, but these do appear to be suicides. We know the difference. The, um, the poison was clearly self-administered.] 

[REPORTER 3: Yes, but if they are murders, how do people keep themselves safe?] 

[LESTRADE: Well, don’t commit suicide.] 

[The reporter looks at him in shock. Donovan covers her mouth and murmurs a warning.] 

[DONOVAN: “Daily Mail.”] 

[Lestrade grimaces and looks at the reporters again.] 

The characters laugh at lestrades expense. 

[LESTRADE: Obviously this is a frightening time for people, but all anyone has to do is exercise reasonable precautions. We are all as safe as we want to be.] 

[Again the mobiles trill their text alerts, and once more each message reads:] 

[Wrong!] 

[But Lestrade’s phone takes a moment longer to alert him to a text and when he looks at it, the message reads:] 

[You know where  
to find me.  
SH] 

[Looking exasperated, he puts the phone into his pocket and looks at the reporters as he stands up.] 

[LESTRADE: Thank you.] 

[Shortly afterwards, he and Donovan are walking through the offices of New Scotland Yard.] 

[DONOVAN: You’ve got to stop him doing that. He’s making us look like idiots.] 

[LESTRADE: Well, if you can tell me how he does it, I’ll stop him.] 

"so that's what you were looking I was wondering why knowone else got another message from the freak" cried Sally as she realised. 

Lestarde nodded at her then turned back to the screen. 

***

[RUSSELL SQUARE PARK. John is limping briskly through the park, leaning heavily on his cane.] 

[As he walks past a man sitting on the bench, the man stares after him, clearly recognising him. He calls out.] 

[MIKE: John! John Watson!] 

[(John turns back to Mike as he stands up and hurries towards him, smiling.)] 

[MIKE: Stamford. Mike Stamford. We were at Bart’s together.] 

[JOHN: Yes, sorry, yes, Mike. (He takes Mike’s offered hand and shakes it.) Hello, hi.] 

"mike" said John remembering his old friend. 

[ MIKE (grinning and gesturing to himself): Yeah, I know. I got fat!] 

[JOHN (trying to sound convincing): No.] 

Mrs Hudson laughs at John poor attempt at a lie, "you still aren't good at lying john dear" laughed as john smiled embarrassingly. 

[MIKE: I heard you were abroad somewhere, getting shot at. What happened?] 

[JOHN (awkwardly): I got shot.  
(They both look embarrassed.)] 

[A little later they have bought take-away coffees and are sitting side by side on a bench in the park. Mike looks at John worriedly. Oblivious, John takes a sip from his coffee then looks across to his old friend.] 

[JOHN: Are you still at Bart’s, then?] 

[MIKE: Teaching now. Bright young things, like we used to be. God, I hate them!] 

[(They both laugh.)] 

Everyone laughs loudly, even Mycrofts smirk looked a little bit like a small smile. 

[MIKE: What about you? Just staying in town ’til you get yourself sorted?] 

[JOHN: I can’t afford London on an Army pension.] 

[MIKE: Ah, and you couldn’t bear to be anywhere else. That’s not the John Watson I know.] 

[JOHN (uncomfortably): Yeah, I’m not the John Watson ...] 

[(He stops. Mike awkwardly looks away and drinks his coffee. John switches his own cup to his right hand and looks down at his left hand, clenching it into a fist as he tries to control the tremor that has started. Mike looks round at him again.)] 

[MIKE: Couldn’t Harry help?] 

[JOHN (sarcastically): Yeah, like that’s gonna happen!] 

[MIKE (shrugging): I dunno – get a flatshare or something?] 

[JOHN: Come on – who’d want me for a flatmate?] 

[(Mike chuckles thoughtfully.)] 

[JOHN: What?] 

[MIKE: Well, you’re the second person to say that to me today.] 

[JOHN: Who was the first?] 

"now I know who it was" mumbled John as he remembers this part happening. 

[MIKE (shrugging): I dunno – get a flatshare or something?] 

[JOHN: Come on – who’d want me for a flatmate?] 

[(Mike chuckles thoughtfully.)] 

[JOHN: What?] 

[

MIKE: Well, you’re the second person to say that to me today.] 

[JOHN: Who was the first?] 

[ST BARTHOLOMEW’S HOSPITAL MORGUE. Sherlock Holmes unzips the body bag lying on the table and peers at the corpse inside. He sniffs.] 

Donovan and Anderson can both be heard scoffing as they saw sherlock sniff the corpse. 

"ugh the freak sniffs them as well" she said 

[SHERLOCK: How fresh?] 

[(Pathologist Molly Hooper walks over.)] 

[MOLLY: Just in. Sixty-seven, natural causes. He used to work here. I knew him. He was nice.] 

[(Zipping the bag up again, Sherlock straightens up, turns to her and smiles falsely.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Fine. We’ll start with the riding crop.] 

[Shortly afterwards the body has been removed from the bag and is lying on its back on the table. In the observation room next door] 

[Molly watches and flinches while Sherlock flogs the body repeatedly and violently with a riding crop, but her face is also full of admiration]   
[She walks back into the room and as he finishes and straightens up, breathless, she goes over to him.] 

[MOLLY (jokingly): So, bad day, was it?] 

[SHERLOCK (ignoring her banter as he gets out a notebook and starts writing in it): I need to know what bruises form in the next twenty minutes. A man’s alibi depends on it. Text me.] 

[MOLLY: Listen, I was wondering: maybe later, when you’re finished ...] 

"oh no" Molly could be heard as she blushes hard remembering Al ltthe times she flirted with sherlock. 

[(Sherlock glances across to her as he is writing, then does a double-take and frowns at her.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Are you wearing lipstick? You weren’t wearing lipstick before.] 

[MOLLY (nervously): I, er, I refreshed it a bit.] 

[(She smiles at him flirtatiously. He gives her a long oblivious look, then goes back to writing in his notebook.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Sorry, you were saying?] 

[MOLLY (gazing at him intently): I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee.] 

[(Sherlock puts his notebook away.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Black, two sugars, please. I’ll be upstairs.] 

John face-palms and sighs at sherlock, "I don't think that's what she meant sherlock" I he said laughing at his oblivious friend. 

[(He walks away.)] 

[MOLLY: ... Okay.] 

[BART’S LAB. Sherlock is standing at the far end of the lab using a pipette to squeeze a few drops of liquid onto a Petri dish.] 

[Mike knocks on the door and brings John in with him. Sherlock glances across at them briefly before looking at his work again.] 

[John limps into the room, looking around at all the equipment.] 

[JOHN: Well, bit different from my day.] 

[MIKE (chuckling): You’ve no idea!] 

"oh yes finally when john and his boyfriend meet" Mrs Hudson said breaking the silence as everyone started 

Roaring with laughter, John just sighed and blushed as everyone laughed. 

"how many times do I have to tell you, I'm. NOT. Gay!". He yelled, soon the laughter stopped and the episode resumed. 

[SHERLOCK (sitting down): Mike, can I borrow your phone? There’s no signal on mine.] 

[MIKE: And what’s wrong with the landline?] 

[SHERLOCK: I prefer to text.] 

[MIKE: Sorry. It’s in my coat.] 

[(John fishes in his back pocket and takes out his own phone.)] 

[JOHN: Er, here. Use mine.] 

[SHERLOCK: Oh. Thank you.] 

[(Glancing briefly at Mike, he stands up and walks towards John. Mike introduces him.)] 

[MIKE: It’s an old friend of mine, John Watson.] 

[(Sherlock reaches John and takes his phone from him. Turning partially away from him, he flips open the keypad and starts to type on it.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Afghanistan or Iraq?] 

[(John frowns. Nearby, Mike smiles knowingly. John looks at Sherlock as he continues to type.)] 

"what does he mean by that John" said lestrade, John just smirked "just watch" he said mysteriously. 

[JOHN: Sorry?] 

[SHERLOCK: Which was it – Afghanistan or Iraq?] 

[(He briefly raises his eyes to John’s before looking back to the phone. John hesitates, then looks across to Mike, confused. Mike just smiles smugly.)] 

[JOHN: Afghanistan. Sorry, how did you know ...?] 

[(Sherlock looks up as Molly comes into the room holding a mug of coffee.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Ah, Molly, coffee. Thank you.] 

[(He shuts down John’s phone and hands it back while Molly brings the mug over to him. He takes it and looks closely at her. Her mouth is paler again.)] 

[SHERLOCK: What happened to the lipstick?] 

[MOLLY (smiling awkwardly at him): It wasn’t working for me.] 

Molly sighs still embarrassed at her past self as Mrs Hudson pats her back reassuringly. 

[SHERLOCK: Really? I thought it was a big improvement. Your mouth’s too small now.] 

[(He turns and walks back to his station, taking a sip from the mug and grimacing at the taste.)] 

[MOLLY: ... Okay.] 

[(She turns and heads back towards the door.)] 

[SHERLOCK: How do you feel about the violin?] 

[(John looks round at Molly but she’s on her way out the door. He glances at Mike who is still smiling smugly, and finally realises that Sherlock is talking to him.)] 

[JOHN: I’m sorry, what?] 

[SHERLOCK (typing on a laptop keyboard as he talks): I play the violin when I’m thinking.] 

[Sometimes I don’t talk for days on end. (He looks round at John.)  
Would that bother you? Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.] 

[(He throws a hideously false smile at John, who looks at him blankly for a moment then looks across to Mike.)] 

[ JOHN: Oh, you ... you told him about me?] 

[MIKE: Not a word.] 

Everyone laughs at what Mike said. 

[JOHN (turning to Sherlock again): Then who said anything about flatmates?] 

[SHERLOCK (picking up his greatcoat and putting it on): I did. Told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flatmate for.]   
[Now here he is just after lunch with an old friend, clearly just home from military service in Afghanistan. Wasn’t that difficult a leap.] 

[JOHN: How did you know about Afghanistan?] 

[(Sherlock ignores the question, wraps his scarf around his neck, then picks up his mobile and checks it.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Got my eye on a nice little place in central London. Together we ought to be able to afford it.] 

[(He walks towards John.)] 

[SHERLOCK: We’ll meet there tomorrow evening; seven o’clock. Sorry – gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the mortuary.] 

[(Putting his phone into the inside pocket of his coat, he walks past John and heads for the door.)] 

[JOHN (turning to look at him): Is that it?] 

[(Sherlock turns back from the door and strolls closer to John again.)  
SHERLOCK: Is that what?] 

[JOHN: We’ve only just met and we’re gonna go and look at a flat?] 

[SHERLOCK: Problem?] 

[(John smiles in disbelief, looking across to Mike for help, but his friend just continues to smile as he looks at Sherlock. John turns back to the younger man.)] 

[JOHN: We don’t know a thing about each other; I don’t know where we’re meeting; I don’t even know your name.] 

[(Sherlock looks closely at him for a moment before speaking.)] 

[SHERLOCK: I know you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him – possibly because he’s an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp’s psychosomatic – quite correctly, I’m afraid.] 

Most of the characters (minus mycroft and john) where shocked at how fast sherlock was able to deduse all that jsut from John.

First time meeting him. 

[(John looks down at his leg and cane and shuffles his feet awkwardly.)] 

[SHERLOCK (smugly): That’s enough to be going on with, don’t you think?] 

[(He turns and walks to the door again, opening it and going through, but then leans back into the room again.)] 

[SHERLOCK: The name’s Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one B Baker Street.] 

[(He click-winks at John, then looks round at Mike.)] 

[SHERLOCK: Afternoon.] 

[(Mike raises a finger in farewell as Sherlock disappears from the room. As the door slams shut behind him, John turns and looks at Mike in disbelief. Mike smiles and nods to him.)

MIKE: Yeah. He’s always like that.] 

The episode then froze on Sherlocks (handsome) face. 

(hi now we are finally getting into the episode!) 

(anyway the. Next chapter will be up soon bye!) 

"wait who are you talking to" cried Anderson 

(knowone Anderson) 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

The end 

I have finally written the second part so sorry for the delay I hope you have liked this chapter! 

Bye! 

Word count : 2295


End file.
